powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Task. 9: The Paper Crane Ninja
is the ninth episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. This introduces elements regarding the connection between Masumi Inou (Bouken Black) and Yaiba of Darkness as well as a potential connection regarding the truth of Natsuki Mamiya (Bouken Yellow)'s past; it also introduces GoGo Crane, the fourth auxiliary vehicle. Summary An errand to pick up Edo-era dolls has Masumi face again the darkness-shrouded Yaiba and Natsuki discover a woman who may know more about her. Plot Shizuka skips to a table where a man sits. She says she represents the DS company. He wants her to obtain something. Meanwhile at SGS, Mr. Voice tells the team to collect the Nami Uemono's dolls. Satoru explains that Umenono collected various valuables in the Edo era. SGS has tired to get an import store to give the important dolls to them but now they will finally give it to them. They meet Kazuko at the import store. Masumi is too forward about it, Sakura and Shouta push his face back. She says she has no choice but to give it to them because she can no longer protect it. But she finds it curious that another SGS member is already there... to their surprise, Shizuka. She admits she didn't expect them to come. They say she is the imposter but she claims they are. Kazuko finds she can't trust SGS, so Shizuka reveals her true identity and manipulates her into thinking Dark Shadow is more trustworthy. The Boukenger pull her back and then she starts crying. Akashi pleads to Kazuko that they are trustworthy. All of a sudden, a ninja streak zips past them. Yaiba presents himself to them. Masumi recognizes him and curls his hand into a fist. Yaiba offers a match to determine who shall obtain the Precious. Kazuko is surprised. Masumi accepts an one on one. They all gather outside. Shouta asks Akashi if he approves of this. He rationalizes that since Yaiba is from Dark Shadow, he is an opponent that they would have to fight eventually anyway. Masumi admits to Yaiba that he never thought he would see him again. He reminds Yaiba of when he was a child, he was part of a group of adult treasure seekers. They treated him like trash. Yaiba came out of the shadows, claiming their treasures. A yellow light flashed. A bloody hand tried to get up but Yaiba stepped on it. He walked forward, Masumi got up and tried to stop him. He said no one saw his true face and lived. He knocked the boy down. Yaiba told the young Masumi, "I will not kill you. We will meet again." Masumi vowed to finish him the next time they meet. Shouta is shocked Yaiba massacred Black's people long ago. Masumi is determined and transforms. They pull out their weapons. They jump up and streaks and leap away. Natsuki sends words of encouragement to Masumi as they left. Natsuki's bracelet catches Kazuko's eye and she recognizes it. When Natsuki turns to look at her, she shakes it off and pretends to be in awe of the Boukenger. Black and Yaiba's fight reaches the forest. Yaiba tells him that how he is now, he will not defeat him. Yaiba slashes Black down. Yaiba tells him that as long as he fights for peace and not shown the darkness in his heart, he cannot defeat him. Masumi doesn't understand. Yaiba counters with "Why do you think I let you go that time?" He explains that he saw the darkness in him because Masumi used the adults' bodies as a shield. Black angrily slashes at him but he uses a ninja magic to become like confetti. Black wants him to no longer abuse him. Yaiba tells him to release his darkness. Yaiba appears behind him and then slashes him with his double swords. Black is pushed back off a small hill. Back at the temple, Shouta and Shizuka drink tea. Satoru heads to check on Masumi. Shizuka scoots to Shouta that she should get the doll ready. Kazuko agrees and enters the house. Natsuki quickly runs after her. Shizuka says her name and releases a paper. It falls on a blue object in a well. The blue object arises and it is Kawazugami. He plans to steal the dolls. Natsuki approaches Kazuko and asks her if she could know what the bracelet is. Masumi struggles and sits down on a hill. He thinks about his darkness. He remembers when he shield himself from Yaiba's attack with an adult's body. Just then Akashi approaches him and asks if he is okay. Masumi says he will win next time. Natsuki has explained to Kazuko her bracelet story. Kazuko apologizes because she thinks she saw something similar to it long ago but her memory is not so clear. She shows her the infamous dolls. She explains that when she was a child and felt bad, she would play with the dolls. Kawazugami then attacks Natsuki. Back with Satoru and Masumi, Masumi explains that he has always lived seeking power to fulfill his ambition and now he needs the power of darkness to win. Satoru tells Masumi what he really looking for his own light, to shine on the darkness within and defeat it. Masumi is not having it. Yaiba arrives. Satoru tells Yaiba they will have a fair fight and he won't interfere, dropping his Acellular to the ground. Satoru says he trusts Masumi, Masumi is shocked by this. Yaiba tries to lure Masumi once again. He tells him to prepare for the same attack from before. Yaiba performs his Shadow Ninpou A Thousand Paper Crane Darkness Blizzard attack. Masumi remembers this attack when he first saw it. He ducked behind a man. The man cocked his gun but it was too late. They rushed past the men, killing them. Back in the present time, as the attack went forward, Masumi quickly leaped in front of Akashi and transformed instantly. He withstood the paper cranes and call forth his Radial Hammer. BoukenBlack started spinning the Radial Hammer in a circle. He yells out, "Lightning Attack!" and it glashed yellow light. He lets it go and it spun on to Yaiba. Masumi tells him that is the power of light. Yaiba puts his two swords together to create a new weapon and fights Black. Natsuki fights the monster. Pink and Blue fight Shizuki. Sakura says it was suppose to be a fair fight, but of course she lied. Yaiba bashes BoukenBlack into the hill.Then to the floor. He grabs his hammer and bashes Yaiba in the knee and chest. Then into the air, he leaps up in the air. In the air, he bashes Yaiba into the ground. He glows blue and then an explosion occurs. Satoru is surprised. Satoru gets a call in his Acellular. Akashi and Masumi run off. The explosion reverses and Yaiba is back. Natsuki is fighting the monster outside and loosing. He is about to eat her when Black and Red run in. Pink and Blue gather. Black says he won. Shizuka is distressed by this news. Akashi calls the Acelltector and uses the Mixer Head to concrete Kawazugami. Then with the Drill Head, the Boukengers destroy Kawazugami. Shizuka calls for Gekkou's help. From the Dark Shadow headquarters, Gekkou chants. Gekkou makes Kawazugami huge. He swallows the house. Natsuki shouts for Kazuko. The Boukenger call their GoGo Vehicles. They form DaiBouken. Kawazugami tells to wait a minute. He reminds them that if they attack him, Kazuko and the dolls are doomed. He then sucks them in with a massive sucking power of his vacuum hand. They are stuck to him and he bashes them endlessly. They think it is hopeless. All of a sudden, Masumi asks Akashi if he can launch GoGo Crane. Akashi says yes because it seems he has an idea. GoGoCrane leaves SGS and arrives. Black takes his Bouken Driver and dives in. DaiBouken holds the monster and the crane is pulled out and the hook goes down and fetches the house. The monster is swung back and forth and finally the house is pulled out. The monster falls. The house is placed safely back down. DaiBouken Drill and Crane is formed. Black joins the others again. They do the Wire Hook Punch attack and latch the hook unto the monster's back. They do the Infinity Arm and swing him up. Then with the tracking system, they track their target. They perform the Wrist Up Strike attack and destroy the monster. Kazuko nods happily but when she turns around, she finds Yaiba. He pushes her and she falls, knocking the dolls and box down. He picks up the box with the dolls. Black kicks him. Everyone arrives. Yellow picks up the female doll. Yaiba tells him his power of light is temporary. Yaiba had managed to keep the box, he and Shizuka teleport away. The Boukengers un-transform and ask her for forgiveness. Masumi is sure they will get the other doll back. Kazuko tells Natsuki it is okay, to take care of the doll. She tells her that she will find what is important to her some day. Shizuka meets with the man from the beginning again. He tells her one doll is not worth the whole reward, she will only get 10 percent. She is sad but lets him leave. He had a strange tattoo on his hand. He walks zombie-like with the doll to Gaja. Gaja takes the box. Gaja chants. The tattoo burns off and the spell is lifted. The man freaks out and runs off. Gaja is disappointed that there is just one doll. He curses the useless Dark Shadow. He is sure he will get the second doll. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Contractor: , *Treasure Hunter: *Masumi Inou(Child): The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia *'Dai Sentai Goggle V': The team mimics Goggle V's team pose at the start of the clip, during which they make mention of the first three-piece robo, Goggle Robo. From there, Satoru holds up a red rope, Masumi holds up a pair of black-tipped clubs, Souta holds up a blue hoop, Natsuki holds up a yellow ball, and Sakura holds up a pink ribbon; each item is one of the five apparatuses involved in rhythmic gymnastics and is a weapon for each of the Goggle V. The Goggle V's special attack Goggle Victory Flash is mentioned as well. **This is Satoru's second time starting a segment. **Song: "[[Dai Sentai Goggle V (song)" performed by MoJo **The rhythmic gymnastics equipment used by the Boukenger exactly correspond to each of the base weapons of Goggle V. (Red Rope, Black Clubs, Blue Ring, Yellow Ball, Pink Ribbon) Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 12, *'Viewership': 8.2% *The Nami Uemono Dolls introduced in this episode become a major focus in the next few episodes. Mecha References *Yaiba's "true face": The "evil face" of Steel Starbeast GigaPhoenix (Seijuu Sentai Gingaman) *Kawazugami: Victrailer (Gekisou Sentai Carranger) DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Task 9: The Paper Crane Ninja, Task 10: BoukenRed Disappears, Task 11: The Showdown on the Isolated Island and Task 12: The Pipes of Hamelin. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html References See Also Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Shou Aikawa